


Over The Phone

by fencelessx



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bossy Louis, Bottom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horny Louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smutsmutsmut, Tired Harry, Top Louis, but not really, harry gets louis off, larry smut, louis is horny and harry isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: "That feel good Haz? Thinking about my fingers thrusting in and out of your tight little hole?" Louis breathes into the phone."mhmm, so good Lou, always so good" Harry does the best fake moan he can muster.ORThe one where Louis is horny and wants phone sex and Harry just isn't in the mood.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Over The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> My first ao3 fanfiction.. well sort of, anyway enjoy my larry drabble and let me know if I should write something else.

Harry has a problem.

Louis's on the phone. He's away on tour at the moment so the only time they can really talk is late at night after his concert, both having busy schedules and being able to during the day. But right now Harry's tired. He's been up since early hours of the morning having a photoshoot then having a pr stunt with Kendall and let me tell you, dealing with her for an entire lunch is way harder than it sounds. He then had to go for a run and spend some time at the studio recording his new album and right about now he's exhausted.

But Louis's horny and wants phone sex and Harry's not even sure he can get it up, he was laid in his and Louis' bed in boxers ready for sleep to take over when his phone rang, Louis' name flashing up on the screen and Harry hoped to quickly tell him how tired he was and promise to call for longer tomorrow. But, unfortunately for him, Louis instantly started talking about how horny he is and how much he wants Harry before Harry even got a word in.

So here he is laying in bed, eyes drooping and phone under his ear on his pillow listening to his boyfriends dirty talk.

"I'm so hard baby, got me so hard thinking of your pretty plump lips wrapped around my cock, are you touching yourself, baby?"

Harry thought he might as well try, Louis has needs and he wants to please him, so he drags his hand down to his boxers and wraps a hand around his soft member slowly stoking, hoping to get at least a little bit hard, he can work with only being a little bit hard.

"yeah," Harry breathes trying to sound like he's enjoying himself.

"where are you touching baby? got your fingers inside your tight little hole for me?" Louis says seductively.

"n-no," Harry says quietly, "my cock" he adds.

And by the disappointed sigh that leaves his boyfriends lips, he knows what kind of mood he's in.

"none of that, Harry. I want your fingers inside you, your dick is mine and only mine to touch" Louis says sternly.

Harry takes the phone away from his mouth so he can let out a sigh without Louis hearing. Louis's like this sometimes, he gets extra dominant and hates Harry touching his own dick, almost possessive of it. And any other time Harry would find this side of Louis hot, but right now, he's really not sure if he has the patience for it. 

He decides to give up. He's not going to get hard no matter how hard he tries and Louis being in the mood he's in, probably won't help his case. He decides to just lay in bed and put his acting skills to the test. Louis is horny as fuck and it's obvious, Harry needs and will get him off, even if he isn't in the mood too. He's a people pleaser and right now he needs to please his boyfriend, that's pretty much a given job after committing to a relationship, after all.

He brings the phone back to his ear and says as seductively as he can, "Sorry, Lou. I'll be good for you now" for the added effect he grabs the lube out of his nightstand and pops the cap so Louis can hear it and closes it again with a pop. 

He almost feels bad about lying to Lou. Making him think he was playing with himself when he isn't. But then again, he's doing this for Louis.

"good boy baby, I want you to start with one finger, slowly teasing your hole. Moving it in and out of you. When your ready add a second and third but don't you dare cum" Louis says dominantly.

Harry was really hoping Louis' dirty talk would turn him on, but nothings happening to him.

"yes, Lou," he says and then moans as if liking the feeling of his fingers.

He goes like this for a while, letting out soft little moans every now and then, listening to Louis' dirty talk and hearing his moans and grunts and he gets himself off.

Once he thinks an appropriate amount of time has gone by and he would've been three fingers deep had he actually been touching himself, he lets out a loud moan as if to of hit his prostate, he's fingered himself enough to know what kind of moan would come from his mouth.

"that's it, baby, keep hitting your prostate straight on, let me know when you need to cum" Louis grunts out. Harry can audibly hear his hand working faster on his cock.

"That feel good Haz? Thinking about my fingers thrusting in and out of your tight little hole?" Louis breathes into the phone.

"mhmm, so good Lou, always so good" Harry does the best fake moan he can muster.

Harry keeps moaning loudly and every now and then lets out a little, 'Lou' and 'so good, Lou' keeping his boyfriend happy and moaning.

"close yet, baby?" Louis asks. And oops, he's been moaning for a while and completely forgot he was meant to come. In reality, he probably would've come a bit ago but he can work with this.

"y-yeah, Lou. So close, Lou 'bout to cum" he stutters expertly while moaning.

"good. Be a good boy and cum for me, baby" Louis says, Harry can tell by the tone of his voice that he's about to cum and relief flows over him because he really just wants to get to sleep and his body is about to shut down on him. He really doesn't want Louis on the other end of the phone when that happens.

So with a pornographic moan, he screams "Louis!" and breathes heavily as if having just cum.

On the other end of the phone, he hears his boyfriend moan the same moan he does every time he releases, implying he came.

After breathing normally again he decides now is an appropriate time to say goodbye so he can get some much-needed sleep.

"felt good, Lou," he says tiredly.

"good baby, I'm glad. Made me feel good too, just hearing your pretty moans pushed me over the edge" Louis says feeling blissed out, meanwhile, Harry feels accomplished.

"mmm, I like knowing how good I make you feel," Harry says honestly with an audible yawn that's been trying to escape the enclosure of his lips for a while now.

Louis lets out a breathy chuckle, "you're tired babe, get some sleep. I love you" 

"I love you, too," Harry says then hangs up. He barely plugs his phone into its charger before his eyes fall closed and he's out to the world.


End file.
